Errores
by KittieBatch
Summary: Un día, Stiles descubrió la verdad que Derek le ocultaba, una verdad que rompió su corazón y que cambiaría su vida para siempre.
1. Advertencia

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del Omegaverse, teniendo como complemento que la convivencia entre humanos y hombres lobo, coyotes, jaguares, osos y demás seres sobrenaturales es totalmente normal.**

**Todos pertenecen a un tipo, Alpha, Beta u Omega, en el caso de los seres sobrenaturales, específicamente en los lobos, su naturaleza humana es independiente del lugar que ocupen en la manada**

**Personajes principales en esta historia y su sitio en el Omegaverse**

_**Derek Hale -Alpha Dominante**_

_**Cora Hale -Alpha**_

_**Scott McCall - Alpha Dominante**_

_**Stiles Stilinski - Omega Dominante**_

_**Malía Tate - Beta**_

_**Lydia Martin Beta**_

_**Isaac Lahey - Beta**_

_**Liam Dunbar - Omega Dominante**_

_**Theo Raeken - Alpha**_


	2. Errores

**Errores**

El día que Stiles conoció a Derek no imaginó que años después se encontraría teniendo una relación con el lobo misterioso con expresión de querer matarlo, sin embargo, las cosas fluyeron entre ellos hasta el punto de volverse inseparables. El joven creía haber encontrado a su persona destinada y Derek decía lo mismo, hacían planes para cuando Stiles saliera de la escuela, en dos semanas el verano iniciaría y con ello, planeaban un viaje por todo el país antes de que el chico entre a la universidad más cercana para estar con Derek tanto como sea posible. Esos eran los planes, hasta ese día…

Al entrar a la biblioteca su vida cambió para siempre, los vio, Derek y Jennifer, besándose. No era un beso robado, podía ver como su novio acariciaba la cintura de la mujer, era un beso deseado, un beso que destruyó su corazón. Intentó salir en silencio, su pecho dolía, el aire apenas entraba a sus pulmones y aun así, tuvo la fuerza necesaria para correr a su auto y encerrarse en él antes de soltarse a llorar. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Derek lo engañó?... lo peor de todo era que, sabía la respuesta incluso antes de conocer sobre su engaño.

-Soy un estúpido- sollozó, se sentía herido, a punto de explotar.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su auto, era Derek que lo veía preocupado, Stiles devolvió la expresión de devastación más genuina que el lobo viese jamás. -¿Qué pasa?- lo escuchó decir afuera y Stiles no pudo soportarlo, ¿cómo pregunta qué pasa cuando sabe la respuesta?

-Vete a la mierda Derek, terminamos- gritó Stiles encendiendo el auto y marchándose a casa, no quería verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo cerca…

Scott encontró a su amigo en un rincón de su habitación, recibió un mensaje de Stiles diciendo que necesitaba compañía. Aquello solo podía significar que algo muy grave pasó, primero consideró que algo malo sucedió con su padre, sin embargo, descartó la idea, era otra cosa. –Amigo, ¿qué pasa?- el lobo tomó el mentón de Stiles con suavidad observando su expresión de desolación.

-Scott- gimió el nombre de su mejor amigo y lo abrazó con desesperación, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que las cosas estarían bien, que todo era un sueño y que al despertar las cosas serían como siempre, que Derek jamás lo engañó y que su vida era tan genial como creía que era hasta esa tarde. –Lo vi, yo lo vi… con ella- sollozó oculto en el pecho de su mejor amigo, al lobo le tomó dos segundos atar cabos y sus ojos brillaron en un rojo escarlata, quería matar a Derek, desmembrarlo, hacerlo sufrir por hacer daño a Stiles.

-Lo mataré- prometió y sintió a Stiles llorar de forma ruidosa, esa noche Scott se quedó con él, acunó a su amigo en sus brazos con el amor de un hermano, con todo su instinto de Alpha prometió protegerlo del dolor, lo que sea que Stiles le pidiera, si quería la cabeza de Derek, lo haría, acabaría con él. Todo para sanar su dolor.

A pesar de las maravillosas intenciones de Scott sobre cometer el asesinato de Derek, Stiles le pidió que por favor deje el tema por la paz, a regañadientes y controlando con dificultad a su lobo, Scott accedió a no intentar matar al ahora ex novio de Stiles, toda la manada se enteró de la noticia, aunque el humano no quiso mencionar los detalles, su expresión de dolor dio una idea a todos de qué demonios sucedió.

Derek intentó hablar con él, sin embargo, todos hacían de guardaespaldas del chico, Scott principalmente. No permitiría que el lobo se acerque a su hermano –Si te acercas te mataré- amenazó Scott en cierta ocasión que Derek intentó hablar con Stiles en el estacionamiento.

Así se esfumó una semana, entre estudiar para los finales y planear su verano, la manada intentaba animar a Stiles, por suerte tenía buenas notas, los últimos semestres había mejorado bastante, así que resultó que junto a Lydia lideraban el grupo de estudio. La casa Stilinski se volvió el cuartel general de toda la manada en época de estudios, la noche del sábado Stiles se notaba más nervioso de lo habitual, ahora que no estaba más con Derek consideró que ir a una universidad cercana no era la mejor opción, quería irse lo más lejos de Bacon Hills, pero ¿a dónde? Era tarde para aplicar a una universidad y no estaba en condiciones de tomarse un año sabático, tampoco quería quedarse el verano en el pueblo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Scott sirviéndose una taza de café.

-Scott ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de desaparecer del pueblo?

-Stiles ¿quieres irte? Es decir, ¿no pasarás el verano con nosotros?

-Entiende Scott, cada día aquí es un suplicio, parece que él va a aparecerse en cualquier momento, además no pueden estar pegados a mí todo el tiempo, se me acaba el aire cuando pienso que debo verlo, no quiero seguir sufriendo, necesito poner distancia- Stiles parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito hacer una llamada primero- propuso el lobo y el humano respiró aliviado, lo que sea que Scott le propusiera diría sí, haría cualquier cosa para irse del pueblo.

Dos horas después Scott y Stiles volvieron a apartarse de sus amigos para hablar de la idea del lobo para el futuro de su amigo, había hecho una llamada a su padre para preguntar si su propuesta seguía en pie, sabía que el FBI hacía un propedéutico en el verano para preparar a sus nuevos reclutas. Algunos de ellos ingresaban por llenar una solicitud y otros porque algún agente los recomendaba. Ese era el caso de Stiles, el padre de Scott quedó muy impresionado por las habilidades del chico, incluso hizo su propuesta el semestre pasado, en ese momento la respuesta de Stiles fue "Gracias, si sobrevivo hasta la graduación yo te llamo" él tenía planes con Derek pero no cerró completamente la puerta, pero desde esos meses hasta ahora a un par de semanas de iniciar el verano, sería difícil entrar, quizás todos los espacios estaban ocupados, tal vez no sería la mejor opción.

El Agente McCall se tomó un momento para consultarlo con los encargados, sin embargo, dijo que la propuesta seguía en pie, el FBI estaba muy interesado en Stiles y que necesitaba llenar la forma que enviarían a su correo electrónico, debería adjuntar un par de papeles más y lo esperarían en dos semanas en Quántico para el propedéutico.

Scott informó a su amigo que inmediatamente aceptó, iría al FBI, sus problemas estarían resueltos al menos por ese verano.

Derek enviaba mensajes todos los días a Stiles, intentaba acercarse como un loco desesperado, sabía que fue una estupidez lo que hizo con Jennifer, sabía que no estaba bien, pero la tentación, la maldita tentación que ella representaba para él, ella tenía algo oscuro que lo atraía, al contrario de Stiles que era puro, con él solía reprimirse, incluso en el sexo era temeroso de dañarlo, pero con ella no, con ella podía ser más salvaje, darle gusto al lobo. Al principio creyó que no pasaría nada, Stiles era a quien amaba, por ella solo sentía pasión, química sexual, supuso que con el tiempo y los encuentros se extinguiría, pero no contó con que Stiles lo descubriría alguna vez.

Ahora sabía que cometió un error, un terrible error, fue el único culpable de que su relación terminase, de romper el corazón del chico y de paso echarse a toda la manada de enemiga. Sabía que estaba vivo gracias a Stiles, podía leer en los ojos de Malía las ganas de romperle el cuello, Scott se controlaba para no terminar con él en cada ocasión en que se toparon. Además, Stiles, él no quería escucharlo, no llegaría a él jamás.

Decidió esperar entonces, cuando el verano inicie podrían hablar, seguramente la manada relajaría la protección y hablarían, sabía que Stiles iría a la universidad más cercana, tenía planeado seguirlo allí de ser necesario, necesitaba rogarle su perdón, prometerle que jamás volvería a engañarlo, demostrarle que era el amor de su vida.

Pero no ocurrió, porque Derek no sabía de los nuevos planes que Scott y Stiles armaron en la cocina de la casa del humano, desconocía la propuesta del FBI. Deaton ayudó a la paz mental de Stiles brindando un amuleto que lo haría invisible para los sentidos sobrenaturales, no aroma, no escuchar su corazón, no sentimientos, no emociones, nadie podría rastrearlo, la única forma de dar con él sería tenerlo frente a frente. Scott estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

La manada se reuniría el día de la graduación, de momento cada uno tomaría caminos distintos, Lydia marchó a un lugar desconocido donde se encontraría con otra Banshee que le ayudaría a controlar sus poderes, Scott se quedó en el pueblo junto a Liam y Malía tomó un tour por Francia junto a Peter con tal de afianzar sus lazos padre e hija, Stiles también se marchó a la Academia del FBI. Su padre estaba orgulloso de la decisión de su hijo, sabía que quedarse el pueblo era un error, él estaba destinado para cosas grandes. Así que era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Derek detuvo a Scott en el estacionamiento del centro comercial una semana después de iniciar el verano, comenzaba a enloquecer sin Stiles ¿dónde estaba? Cuando escuchó que Scott se quedó en Bacon Hills creyó que también lo haría Stiles, ellos eran inseparables, tarde se enteró que Stiles se marchó del Pueblo.

-Dime donde está, necesito hablar con él- pedía el lobo desesperado –No encuentro su aroma ¿está bien?

-No quiere verte- gruñó Scott –No lo busques más o me olvidaré que le prometí no matarte y disfrutaré cortando tu cuello.

-Scott, por favor, cometí un error, pero lo amo.

-Nadie que ame realmente a alguien hace lo que tu hiciste Derek, destruiste su vida, por suerte algunos sí sabemos lo que vale. No vuelvas a buscarlo.

Scott se marchó dejando a Derek furioso consigo mismo, por tonto, por una simple atracción física había perdido al único ser en la tierra que lo amó sin condición, que lo aceptaba tal y como era… perdió a Stiles para siempre.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, recuerden pasarse por mis otros trabajos Sterek "Sueños de lobo" que está terminada y "Scars" que se halla en proceso**

**"Errores" de momento es un One Shot pero ¿les gustaría que hiciéramos fic esto?, comenten aquí en en mi página de facebook si les parece interesante la idea.**  
**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Te digo adiós

**Decidí continuar esta historia, gracias por esos comentarios pidiendo su continuación, punto por aclarar, si no han leído el capítulo llamado "ADVERTENCIA" vayan por favor a él y lean lo que está allí, nos va a ahorrar confusiones para la trama. **

**¡Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

**Te digo adiós**

Stiles volvió al final del verano a Bacon Hills, con un nuevo peinado, nueva actitud y casi recuperado de sus fantasmas, porque aún dolía la traición, pero estar alejado de todo y de todos hizo bien a su pobre corazón. La Academia del FBI resultó ser el mejor maldito sitio donde pudo caer, todos los días tenían algo que investigar, algo en qué ocupar su tiempo y mente, atrás dejó los primeros días en que suspiraba por los pasillos y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido abrazado a la almohada y en parte se lo debía a Michael, un buen amigo del pasado que tuvo la suerte de encontrar en la Academia.

Así que Stiles estaba otra vez en ese Pueblo, sitio donde vivió tantas aventuras y desventuras, donde amó y rompieron su corazón... Dudó un momento sobre ir a casa o a la Oficina del Sheriff, al final optó por lo segundo, quería sorprender a su padre. Al llegar y tras estacionar, notó como todo estaba en orden, los agentes iban y venían, bebían café y charlaban o revisaban papeles de casos, alguno hacía un sudoku, todo marchaba como siempre. El primero en reconocerlo fue Parrish que no se contuvo las ganas y lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo cuanto lo extrañó ese verano. Tras dar saludos a otros agentes se coló hasta la oficina de su padre.

-¡Papá deja esa hamburguesa ahora mismo!- fue lo primero que dijo cuándo Noah se disponía saborear una exquisita hamburguesa de su restaurante favorito, Stiles podía ser un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero no esa ocasión.

-Stiles- murmuró el Sheriff antes de dar un abrazo de papá oso a su hijo, aquel verano sin Stiles fue un infierno, la casa sola, la comida a domicilio... incluso extrañaba las llamadas de sus colegas para avisarle que lo encontraron metiéndose en problemas... ahora su hijo sería un agente del FBI, como da vueltas la vida.

Por aquella ocasión especial, el chico dejó a su padre comerse la hamburguesa, ya cenaría una ensalada y en la mañana un batido desintoxicante. Padre e hijo hablaron de muchas cosas, pero el tema central eran las libras de más que no podía ocultar Noah Stilinski, debía admitir que era un maldito dependiente de los cuidados de su hijo, y cuando se marchó, se dejó llevar por la comida chatarra, nadie le ponía la ensalada enfrente, así que hizo como que los vegetales no existían.

Stiles se marchó a casa cuando su padre fue requerido para un caso, entonces el chico encendió el auto y condujo por las calles de Bacon Hills, al pasar cerca del Centro Comercial pudo ver como Lydia y Scott conversaban, pensó en detenerse y saludarlos, sin embargo, decidió no hacerse notar, no por el momento, ya los vería en la fiesta de despedida. Condujo sin rumbo fijo, al final llegó a la escuela, ese lugar albergaba recuerdos tan locos, tan geniales, pero también tan dolorosos...

-A casa Stiles, solo ve a casa- se dijo, sin embargo, hizo todo lo contrario y bajó del auto. Sus pasos lo llevaron por los pasillos de aquella que fue su escuela, volvería a aquel sitio solo para el acto de graduación, después iría al FBI. Era como estar en una cápsula del tiempo, aunque apenas se fue un verano de Bacon Hills, sentía que se trató de una eternidad, una muy dura eternidad. Volvió con las ideas más maduras y con una nueva perspectiva de la vida, o al menos de la suya.

Sus pasos retumbaron en el gimnasio vacío, se sentía como un fantasma andando por allí y por allá, buscando algo que ni él conoce... -¿Quién está allí?- esa voz, esa maldita voz, no era otra que la de Jennifer Blake, la mujer caminaba a toda prisa hacia el gimnasio para encarar al intruso.

Detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse con Stiles, la mirada plana del joven la dejó confundida, esperaba un arrebato de gritos y celos, preguntas de _¿por qué te metiste con mi novio?_, pero no fue así, Stiles no actuó como el maldito loco adolescente que siempre creyó que era –Ya me voy- fue todo lo que dijo encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida, fue cuando recibió una llamada –Hola ¿ya estás en casa?- escuchó a Stiles preguntar y supuso que se trataba de su padre –Llegué hace unas horas, estoy bien gracias por preguntar... ¿qué? ¿no tienes que asistir a alguna especie de Aquelarre o algo así?... no, estoy muy seguro que no... ¿Scott? Claro, tengo que presentarte a mis amigos, vas a caerles bien... Ya, solo deja de conducir y hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo, llámame cuando llegues a casa, hasta luego- Stiles cortó la comunicación dejando con la maldita curiosidad taladrando la cabeza de Jennifer.

Desde que Stiles descubrió que Derek y ella se acostaban, el lobo comenzó a evitarla tanto como podía, básicamente ese chiquillo arruinó su _affair_ y eso le molestaba mucho, el sexo con Derek era bueno, él creía que ella era buena, linda, y que esas noches de pasión eran especiales, y sí, Derek era muy bueno en la cama, pero enredarse con él fue en parte su venganza contra Stiles, y es que el chico jamás le agradó, él era demasiado raro y para colmo, logró hacerse de alguien como Derek Hale, un verdadero hombre capaz de cumplir cualquier capricho.

Stiles Stilinski era un maldito dolor de cabeza, no solo era un Omega, sino que se logró colar como el único humano en una manada de lobos, Banshee, Coyote y Kitsune, se ganó al lobo mejor dotado del condado y encima era el segundo al mando del Alpha de la manada, porque Scott no dudaba en confiar en él, Stiles era la razón por la que Scott era tan buen Alpha, su equilibrio, y eso molestaba a Jennifer.

¿Qué podría ver Derek en un niñito como Stiles? Se estaba conformando con poco y ella se encargaría de demostrarle que por muy dulces besos que compartiese con el Omega más trastornado de Bacon Hills, necesitaba más, sexo del bueno, una verdadera experta en las artes amatorias. Por el tiempo que le funcionó el plan, la complacía ver a Stiles tan feliz creyendo que su _novio_, lo amaba, era todo un espectáculo.

Siguió a Stiles por toda la escuela hasta que lo observó subir a su Jeep y marcharse, entonces tuvo una maravillosa idea, haría una visita a Derek, quizás podrían recordar sus viejos tiempos.

Ver a Jennifer hizo hervir su sangre, definitivamente quiso matarla, borrar esa sonrisita burlona de su rostro, esa con la que le decía que ella ganó, lo más doloroso es que Stiles jamás tendría oportunidad contra alguien como Jennifer Blake, ella era mayor, más experimentada, con la vida hecha en Bacon Hills, dispuesta a saciar el deseo de Derek sin dramas innecesarios, como solía hacerlo él, cuando salían. ¡Bendito entrenamiento en el FBI! En buena hora se decidió pasar su entrenamiento controlando sus expresiones faciales.

También estaba su ya decidida resignación, no quería mover más el pasado, lo que sea que ella y Derek hicieran, hacen o harán ya no era su asunto, Stiles pasó página y no miraría hacia atrás, no más. Por suerte Michael llamó para asegurarse que llegó a Bacon Hills, eso le dio la oportunidad de salir con un poco de dignidad. Su amigo vivía en el Pueblo vecino cuando no estaba en el FBI, se graduó el año anterior de la escuela y pasó el verano en el propedéutico, ese fue su primer año y se ofreció de voluntario para ayudar con los nuevos, allí fue donde se vieron.

Esta vez Stiles sí que fue directamente a casa, quizás era buena idea llamar a Scott y contarle lo sucedido, de paso anunciarle que volvió al Pueblo, solo tenía una semana antes de la graduación, después volvería a Quántico.

Jennifer se apareció en el loft con clara actitud de "soy lo mejor que te ha pasado", el lobo le dio una mirada indiferente -¿Qué quieres?- dijo con desagrado, él no estaba para los jueguitos de ella, desde que Stiles se marchó, Derek Hale no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, era mucho más sombrío y aterrador, la mayoría del tiempo era el lobo el que estaba a flote ganando el control a su parte humana. No tener a Stiles era una especie de tortura lenta.

-Tengo noticias... pero van a costarte- dijo ella intentando entrar al loft, pero él la detuvo, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que esa mujerzuela era mejor que Stiles?

-No voy a caer en tus trucos- gruñó mostrando los dientes.

-Bien, si no quieres saber quién volvió al Pueblo...- sonrió triunfal cuando la actitud amenazante del lobo se desvaneció.

-¿Stiles está aquí?- murmuró inquieto, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, rogar su perdón, prometerle que jamás volvería a traicionarlo... suplicar que jamás volviese a desaparecer.

-Oh sí- y la sonrisa que ella ofreció anunció la trampa –Pero lamento informarte que pasó página, lo escuché hablar con su novio, pobrecito de ti lobito, ya te cambiaron.

Un gruñido proveniente del lobo hizo retumbar las paredes, apenas escuchó que otro tomó su lugar sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo, no permitiría que nadie más toque a Stiles, mataría al contrincante de ser necesario... no supo cuando empujó a Jennifer con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño y salió del edificio hecho más bestia que humano hacia la casa del joven.

Encontró el Jeep frente a su casa, también estaba la motocicleta de Scott, pensó en entrar y pedir explicaciones de quien es ese novio, pero tuvo una revelación, decidió usar sus sentidos lobunos y espiarlos, sabía que Scott no lo detectaría porque el Alpha no solía poner alerta al lobo, así que estaría bien.

-¿Pero te dijo algo o simplemente se quedó callada sonriendo como la loca que es?- esa era la voz de Scott llena de enojo.

-Se quedó allí, sonriendo, sé que se deleita con lo que pasó, cuando pienso las cosas en retrospectiva, lo entiendo- ¡Esa voz! Tantos meses sin escuchar la voz de Stiles.

-¿Entender? Hermano, Derek se acostó con ella, punto. Los dos son basura- concluyó Scott y pudo escuchar el corazón del Omega acelerarse, de la forma en que se acelera cuando duele mucho.

-Lo sé- aceptó ahogando un sollozo –sé que ambos son basura Scott, pero me consuelo pensando que realmente todo esto de Derek y yo estaba condenado desde el principio, solo piénsalo, ¿quién querría tenerme como pareja?

-No digas eso Stiles, todo el mundo debería tener un Stiles a su lado, eres la persona más inteligente, bondadosa, optimista... Stiles, eres el mejor, no dudes ni un momento de eso, Derek no supo ver lo que tenía enfrente, pero eso no fue tu culpa.

-Algunas veces creí que podríamos hacerlo Scott, estar juntos para siempre, pero Michael tiene razón- suspiró poniendo alerta al lobo –Todo amor adolescente tiene fecha de caducidad, y duele como si te sacaran el corazón cuando todo termina, aunque eso de engañarte con otra, eso sí que fue un movimiento muy sucio ¿y sabes qué es lo peor Scott? Derek jamás podrá irse completamente de mi vida, él fue el primer Alpha en mi vida, me moldeó a sus gustos, a cada movimiento dedicado a su placer... ¿cómo voy a estar con alguien más si no sé cómo hacerlo?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que hallarás la forma de descubrir la forma en que quieres ser tratado en el sexo, eres de armas tomar, quizás solo deberías ir a un bar y tener algo casual con alguien... o alguno de tus compañeros, alguien con experiencia que pueda ayudarte a descubrir lo que tu deseas cuando de sexo se trata.

-Deberías ser consejero...- Stiles soltó una risita, entonces Derek no pudo escuchar más, había algo que impedía que lo escuchara, no sabía qué era, pero también interfería con su capacidad para escuchar cada latido del corazón del Omega.

Pensó en quedarse más tiempo, pero era mucha información qué asimilar, Stiles se entregó a él de la forma más pura que pudo, le obsequió sus primeras veces, Derek fue el primero en tocar su piel, en amar cada rincón de su cuerpo, en profanar la pureza del joven. Tal y como dijo Stiles, lo moldeó a su sabor y antojo, y el joven se dejó guiar tan dócilmente. Derek lo tomó y lo amó tantas veces, bebió sus besos y se llenó de sus gemidos llamando su nombre mezclado con la agudeza de la voz que anuncia el placer hasta ahora desconocido por el Omega.

Entonces Derek se odió aún más, sus errores le costaron a la única persona que lo amaba, que probó con hechos su amor. Lastimó a Stiles, rompió su corazón y ahora la verdad fue revelada de los labios del mismo joven.

El día de la graduación llegó y toda la manada volvió a reunirse, Scott, Stiles, Lydia y Malía se graduarían, eso ponía a Liam a cargo, cosa que hacía temblar al lobo, porque Scott confiaba más en él que en Theo para guardar la paz en Bacón Hills, mantener a raya a manadas de otros tipos que quieran causar problemas.

Lydia ofreció el discurso de graduación recordando a todos la importancia de trabajar duro por sus sueños, cuando Stiles pasó por su diploma su padre no pudo contener sus lágrimas, su pequeño y desastroso hijo se graduó de la escuela, Claudia estaría tan orgullosa de él.

-Hermano ¿No vas a festejar con nosotros?- preguntó Scott cuando las fotos y los abrazos y felicitaciones terminaron.

-En realidad... Yo... me marcho hoy a Quantico, lo siento- se disculpó Stiles, Michael llegaría pronto por él, conduciría hasta Quantico toda la noche, y Stiles se ofreció de copiloto para mantenerlo despierto, sería un viaje largo.

-¿Hoy?- Lydia lo observó confundida -Pero aún tienes unos días para que inicien tus actividades en el FBI

-Verás, vamos a conducir hasta Quantico- aclaró ganándose una mirada de ¿Estás loco? Por parte de todos sus amigos.

-Son casi dos días de viaje Stiles, es una locura- soltó Malía

-Lo sé, pero Michael quiere hacer el viaje en auto y me ofrecí de copiloto, además de que pasaremos por algunos lugares que quiero visitar- sonrió emocionado.

-Hey, chicos- Liam apareció con una enorme sonrisa y abrazos para todos por graduarse. La conversación tomó otra dirección y pronto se olvidaron de Stiles y su viaje de dos días.

En un momento el Omega se alejó de todos para llamar a Michael, fue cuando se vio arrastrado lejos de sus amigos por unos brazos fuertes que conocía a la perfección -¡Déjame lobo idiota!- soltó furioso

-Hay que hablar Stiles- sentenció Derek -No podemos dejar las cosas así, necesito explicarte...

-No hay nada qué hablar o explicar- dijo molesto, no estaba para los jueguitos de Derek.

-Claro que sí, tengo que hablarte sobre lo que viste, sólo escúchame- rogó Derek abrazando al chico con fuerza, como extrañó ese cuerpo delicado que conocía tan bien, cada lunar, cada curva, sus puntos sensibles, él conocía tan bien a Stiles...

-Basta, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar Derek- decir que la presencia del Alpha no lo perturbaba y que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a él sería mentira. Pero el dolor de la traición estaba allí, presente.

-Stiles, cometí un error, el peor de todos, pero te amo, con toda mi alma, te hice daño, lo sé, pero no volveré a hacerlo, este verano sin ti, sin saber dónde estabas... Me estaba volviendo loco, pero ahora, estás aquí y te prometo que no voy a fallarte Stiles yo...

-Derek, yo no vine para quedarme, ya decidí mi vida sin ti, lo que tú me hiciste fue tan bajo y tan ruin, es de cobardes engañar a quien dices amar, sólo debiste romper conmigo y después irte con ella, hubiese dolido menos.

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? Estudiarás en la Universidad más cercana a Bacon Hills.

-Derek, las cosas cambiaron, ¿En serio crees que quiero quedarme cerca de este pueblo, de ti? Olvídame Derek, lo que tú y yo tuvimos es pasado, ve a acostarte con ella o con quien sea, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, no me molestes más- Stiles se apartó de él molesto, furioso, se sentía estúpido por aún dejarse afectar por él y su presencia, su voz y sus promesas, pero no más, ya no lloraría ni una sola lágrima por él.

-Stiles, espera- las palabras del lobo no fueron suficientes, pues el Omega lo ignoró y volvió con sus amigos. Derek quiso seguirlo, necesitaba hablar con él, convencerlo de que lo sentía y que le diese otra oportunidad, pero tuvo que quedarse de espectador cuando un Alpha de aspecto mayor a los chicos llegó a ellos, fue hasta Stiles y lo tomó en un abrazo cariñoso que él respondió con gusto.

-Hey ¿Listo para irnos?- lo escucho preguntar y Stiles asintió entusiasmado, se despidió de la manada y se dejó guiar por ese desconocido hasta una camioneta negra, subieron y en cuestión de segundos se marchaban en dirección a la salida del Pueblo.

Stiles se alejaba de él tal y como dijo, no había más que hacer, Derek lo había perdido para siempre, y no volvería a verlo por los siguientes diez años.


	4. Houston, tenemos un problema

**¡Nuevo capítulo! perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste, dejen un valioso comentario y nos vemos en el siguiente ¡Besos!**

* * *

**Houston, tenemos un problema**

Stiles se removió en las sábanas, podía escuchar como los pájaros cantaban afuera de su ventana, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido en los últimos diez años, en Washington vivía en un apartamento en el quinto piso rodeado del ruido constante de la ciudad, era extraño volver a Bacon Hills y despertarse con el sonido de los pájaros, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Tras un suspiro abrió los ojos contemplando la cortina de la ventana luchar contra la luz de un nuevo día.

-Diez años- susurró para sí, desde aquel verano al final de la escuela, no puso un solo pie en Bacon Hills, siguió viendo a su padre cada vez que lo visitaba en las fiestas, o cuando Stiles estaba por California gracias a un caso y buscaban un tiempo para saludarse. A Scott tampoco lo veía muy seguido, pero era más fácil mantenerse en contacto, solían enviarse mensajes todo el tiempo, a Lydia le perdió la pista y tampoco se interesó mucho en buscarla, en fin, las cosas cambiaron en esos años.

Su padre seguía siendo el Sheriff del Pueblo, aunque tenía la edad más que suficiente para retirarse, él decía que hasta que tuviese algo más en qué pasar su tiempo, no se iría, y ese "algo más" era el tema que siempre sacaba a colación en los últimos años, nietos, Noah se moría por ser abuelo, pero Stiles siempre desviaba el tema, no se sentía listo siquiera para estar en una relación seria, menos para tener hijos, así que comenzaba a considerar adoptar un perro para su padre.

Esa mañana, para no perder la costumbre, Noah se marchó temprano hacia la comisaría dejando a su hijo descansar, fueron muchas horas de viaje hasta California y Stiles lucía agotado. -Tengo hambre- se dijo pensando en que salir de la cama era toda una odisea, ¿realmente tenía tanta hambre? cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a quedarse dormido, ya comería después.

Dos horas después, justo cuando una motocicleta pasó a toda marcha por la calle haciendo un ruido de todos los demonios, Stiles abrió los ojos, buscó su teléfono para enterarse de la hora, eran las diez de la mañana, aún podía hacerse el desayuno sin parecer un vago, arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la cocina, aún en pijama se aventuró a ver qué cosas comestibles tenía su padre en la nevera, el tema es que apenas se encontró con una manzana, una naranja y medio vaso de leche, por suerte halló cereales en la alacena. Tomó su teléfono y, tras servirse un plato de cereales con trozos de manzana, hizo una lista de todo lo que necesitaba comprar. Estaba de baja parcial en el FBI, así que, si pasaría un tiempo en casa de su padre, necesitaba tener algo más que cereales.

Tras diez años cualquiera necesita un descanso y eso fue lo que Stiles se tomó, además de que existía una posibilidad de colaborar con la policía de Bacon Hills en sus investigaciones de ser necesario. Al finalizar el desayuno tomó un baño y se arregló para salir, fue a la cochera observando en un rincón su viejo Jeep, su amigo fiel en la adolescencia se rindió hace años, así que decidió comprar otro auto, al principio pensó en un deportivo, sin embargo, terminó inclinándose por un todo terreno, solía conducir a Quantico todo el tiempo, algunas veces a Canadá, sin contar sus numerosas expediciones a sitios boscosos, al final se compró un Ford Edge en color azul, para no perder la costumbre.

-Te llevaré a conocer el Pueblo- dijo al auto.

Stiles conducía por las calles de Bacon Hills en dirección al supermercado más cercano, en su ausencia las cosas cambiaron, la vieja tienda de comestibles cerró y en su lugar llegaron algunas cadenas de supermercados, algunos edificios se alzaron, la zona se volvió un sitio más comercial, sin embargo, seguía conservando ese ambiente a pueblo tranquilo, un lugar ideal para criar una familia, o eso decía un folleto para turistas que halló en la mesa de la sala.

Se estacionó en el primer supermercado al que lo dirigió el GPS, era cerca de medio día y solo algunas amas de casa parecían hacer las compras, Stiles tomó un carrito y avanzó por los pasillos, llenó el carrito con cosas de su lista, un par de cosas que creyó necesarias, cerca de una hora después consideró que era buena idea pagar y volver a casa, entonces hizo un recuento de la compra para asegurarse de que nada se le olvidó.

-¿Stiles?- una voz llamó su nombre, por costumbre volteó y se encontró con dos ojos encendidos en azul observándolo.

-¿Hola?- dijo dudoso, no reconocía a la mujer que lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Bacon Hills? ¿me recuerdas?- dijo ella y Stiles dudó lo suficiente para hacerle entender que no tenía mucha idea de quién era. -Soy Cora, Hale, ¿hace cuánto no nos vemos?- preguntó antes de acercarse y darle un abrazo que él correspondió emocionado.

-¡Estás irreconocible Cora!- ella se veía muy diferente desde la última vez que se la topó algunos años atrás, ahora llevaba el cabello corto de un color morado y un look muy al estilo punk, algo muy alejado de la dulce chica de cabellos castaños que recordaba.

-Un buen corte y un cambio de color me hacen otra persona ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto ¿cuándo regresaste a Bacon Hills? Creí que seguías en Nueva York haciendo de las tuyas.

-Volví hace un tiempo, terminé la universidad y decidí volver para acomodar mis ideas, pero tú ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? con eso de que eres el súper agente Stilinski del FBI que hace temblar a los criminales, no creí que pondrías un pie aquí otra vez- para ese punto ambos se dirigían a la caja donde la cola parecía no querer avanzar gracias a una anciana que decidió pagar con todo el cambio que traía encima.

-Estoy de baja parcial, así que, decidí tomarme un tiempo para mí, después de cuatro años en la Academia y seis en campo, estoy un poco cansado de esa vida, así que volví, quería ver a papá, saludar a Scott y si puedo, apoyar a la policía de Bacon Hills- comentó intentando no pensar en la verdadera razón que lo hizo necesitar un tiempo.

-Oye, no tuve ocasión de decirte esto después de Nueva York, pero, gracias, de no ser por ti y ese compañero tuyo, seguramente me hubiesen culpado de la muerte de esa chica, estaré agradecida contigo siempre, y lo que necesites, lo que sea, estoy aquí para ti- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa escribiendo rápidamente en el reverso de lo que parecía ser una envoltura de dulce su número -Llama si necesitas algo- Stiles asintió viendo como ella se marchaba de vuelta al área de lácteos.

Subía a su auto las compras, cuando una duda apareció en su cabeza, si Cora estaba en Bacon Hills ¿Derek también se encontraba allí? apartó inmediatamente aquel pensamiento, posiblemente Derek se hubiese marchado hace años del Pueblo, él tenía esa manía de irse por años, ¿qué le impediría abandonar Bacon Hills? absolutamente nada, seguramente corría feliz por los prados de algún lugar del planeta con la cola al viento siendo el terror de conejos y liebres.

Subió a su auto y volvió a casa, no había razón de recordar a ese personaje de su vida, pasaron diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, muchas cosas sucedieron, ya no veía la vida desde los ojos de un chico de secundaria, era un hombre que aprendió de sus errores del pasado, Derek Hale era un recuerdo enterrado bajo años y años de salir con otras personas, acostarse con otros y dejar de creer que las relaciones son ideales y perfectas, no existía esa mentira de las parejas destinadas, creer que Alpha y Omega se encontrarán para vivir felices por siempre era solo un cliché para las historias románticas que les gusta a los adolescentes ¿No?

Ahora, era un adulto de veintiocho años, con un empleo y una vida hecha, sus amores del paso ya no importaban ¿cierto?

Media hora después llegó a casa y tras bajar las bolsas con las compras, dejó todo en la cocina encargándose de ordenarlo, fue cuando una idea saltó a su cabeza ¿cuántos años tenía ese lugar? se veía bastante anticuado, últimamente estaba de moda eso del concepto abierto y las cocinas enormes con encimeras de acabados preciosos, incluso su apartamento en Washington tenía esos lujos y un estilo industrial perfecto. Y como si llamase a la desgracia para tener una excusa que le permitiese acabar con el viejo diseño y traer la modernidad a aquella casa, cuando abrió el grifo para servirse un vaso de agua la llave saltó haciendo que una fuente apareciese en medio de la cocina -¡Mierda!- dijo antes de intentar cerrar la llave para que el resto no fuese inundado -Papá me va a matar- gimió angustiado.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- era su padre que contestó de tan buen humor que por un momento Stiles quiso no contarle lo que pasó con la cocina.

-Hola papá...- escuchó su voz salir con el mismo tono que usaba cuando confesaba una travesura de niño.

-¿Qué pasó?- esta vez el tono de Noah era mucho más severo, genial, ya se dio cuenta que algo anda mal.

-Oye... estaba pensando ¿quieres cenar fuera hoy?- propuso a última hora ¿cobardía? en efecto, no quería confesar a su padre que en el primer día de estancia en casa después de diez años logró inundar la cocina.

-¡Claro! Tengo turno, pero puedes venir a la comisaría, saludar a todos y después me tomaré unas horas para salir a cenar contigo- bien, la voz de su padre volvía a sonar de buen humor.

-Paso por ti cerca de las siete ¿está bien?

-Te espero aquí. todos quieren saludarte, son muchos años, te veo esta noche- la charla finalizó y Stiles sintió un nudo en su garganta formarse ¿qué haría ahora? tenía unas horas para buscar a alguien que arregle ese desastre, pero, ¿quién? En un ataque de pánico llamó a Scott, pero su amigo no parecía interesado en tomar sus llamadas. Consideró llamar a Melissa, pero ella iría directamente a su padre para pedirle ayuda, así que no, no era una buena idea. Claro, él podría repararlo, si de alguna manera supiera hacerlo, pero vamos, él jamás fue bueno con todas esas cosas, él era el tipo que lo arruina, como ahora, y paga para que otro lo arregle.

Su siguiente recurso fue buscar en Google "plomeros en Bacon Hills" varios anuncios saltaron al instante, parecían buenos, pero había un detalle, la mayoría se trataba de las empresas familiares con los plomeros de toda la vida del Pueblo, plomeros que en consecuencia llamarían a su padre, no podía permitirse ser descubierto, y sí, debía admitir que actuaba un poco, bastante, inmaduro con el tema, pero Stiles se sentía como un niño si de su padre se trataba, siempre se sentiría así.

A su memoria vino la conversación con Cora apenas unas horas antes, ella tenía aspecto de conocerse a todo el Pueblo, seguramente podría ayudarlo, así que envió un mensaje por WhatsApp a la chica.

_"Houston, tenemos un problema_

_-Stiles"_

Esperó unos minutos que le parecieron eternos antes de que recibiese una respuesta.

_"¿qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_"Sí, no, tal vez... Cora, necesito ayuda, ¿conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme con un grifo? tengo inundada la cocina porque la llave saltó"_

_"¿Sabes que puedes conseguir uno por Google?"_

_"Lo sé, pero todos conocen a mi padre y no quiero que se entere ¿conoces a uno que pueda callarse y no decirle nada a mi padre?"_

_"Tengo a alguien en mente, te lo enviaré, no te ahogues ¿sí?"_

_"Prometido"_

Stiles respiró más tranquilo, Cora enviaría ayuda, el problema estaba parcialmente resuelto, ahora solo esperaba que el plomero que enviase sea bueno en lo que hace, aún con la ropa mojada se dispuso a limpiar el agua del suelo, los gabinetes y las encimeras. Admiraba lo bien que hizo su trabajo secando todo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, se apuró a abrir, fue tanta su rapidez que se olvidó de ver quién era la persona al otro lado, por salud mental debió hacerlo.

Su mundo se congeló por unos segundos, frente a él, con herramientas en mano y la cara más seria del mundo se encontró al mismo demonio convertido en su ex, Derek. -Hola Stiles- lo escuchó decir, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pudo ser un poco por el tono seco y cortante del lobo o porque aún estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

-¿Tú?- fue todo lo que logró pronunciar, sí, estaba en shock, ¿qué las desgracias no terminarían nunca?

-Vine por el grifo- otra vez ese tono seco, Stiles se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar, ya arreglaría cuentas con Cora después, mira que enviarle a su hermano después de... momento, ¿Cora sabía de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos? Cuando se vieron en Nueva York ninguno tocó el tema de Bacon Hills, la manada o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera relevante para el caso.

-En la cocina- indicó Stiles y tuvo la intención de guiarlo hasta ella, sin embargo, Derek simplemente avanzó, el lobo estuvo allí tantas veces en el pasado, quizás conocía mejor esa casa que el mismo Stiles.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- preguntó Derek al ver la llave en el fregadero.

-Abrí la llave y simplemente saltó inundando todo- recibió una mirada de "sé más específico" pero esos eran todos los detalles, tal y como pasó. -¿Qué? Solo saltó, no hay más ¿puedes con esto o no?

-Claro- Derek le ofreció una mirada de superioridad al Omega y él asintió en silencio.

-Bien, arregla la llave entonces- dijo saliendo de la cocina, de pronto se sentía molesto, y no era por culpa de la estúpida llave, la mala suerte siempre lo estaba persiguiendo, además de arruinar la cocina, Stiles se encontró con su ex y encima de eso, se veía patético con la ropa mojada y el cabello hecho un desastre, se supone que si verás a tu ex debes verte lo más fabuloso posible, pero no, él tenía que verse horrible.

Decidido a cambiar las cosas fue a su habitación quitándose la ropa mojada, tomó unos jeans que solía usar cuando salía dispuesto a tener una buena noche, de esos que enmarcan su silueta, por suerte los años lo favorecieron dejando que sus caderas se volvieran redondas y firmes, piernas largas, una cintura pequeña, el torso delgado... básicamente su cuerpo levantaba bajas pasiones, lo sabía muy bien, dio un gran uso a sus atributos esos años.

Aun cuando llevaba uno de esos trajes del trabajo podía adivinar cuando más de uno de sus compañeros lo observaban con deseo.

-Estás listo- se dijo cuándo completó su atuendo, volvió a la cocina donde al parecer el lobo daba los últimos toques a la llave.

-Esto lo volverá funcional un tiempo, pero te recomiendo que cambies la cañería, es vieja y pronto dará más problemas- informó el Alpha sin siquiera reparar en lo hermoso que se veía su ex, y no es que no esté consciente de que a su lado animal le encantaría empotrar al Omega contra la primera pared más cercana y enterrarse en él, pero algunas cosas estaban en el pasado y Stiles era parte de ello.

Hace mucho que no pensaba en él, fue hasta que Cora saltó a su encuentro diciendo que tenía que ayudar a Stiles con un problema de plomería, al inicio se negó, pero su hermana comenzó a preguntar sobre sus motivos, al final accedió, ella no conocía de su pasado con Stiles, cuando ellos salieron Cora estaba en una etapa de loba solitaria, así que decidió no molestarla, tenía planes de contarle después sobre su relación, aunque después fue imposible, porque no hubo relación de la cual hablarle.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- preguntó Stiles un poco decepcionado porque el lobo no reaccionó a su atuendo de "Mírame, soy jodidamente hermoso y tú te perdiste de todo esto por idiota"

-No tienes que pagarme- Derek guardó sus herramientas –Es un favor que hice a mi hermana, además, no soy plomero.

-¿Entonces qué eres?- Stiles no debería estar preguntado ese tipo de cosas, pero la curiosidad era uno de sus defectos.

-Soy contratista- comentó saliendo de la cocina –Como dije, solo hice un favor a mi hermana.

-Gracias, de cualquier forma- comentó Stiles acompañándolo a la salida.

-Oye, yo consideraría remodelar o mínimamente traer a un ingeniero estructural- comentó Derek como si nada –el suelo de la cocina se hunde.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Stiles viendo como Derek subía a su auto y se marchaba sin decir nada más, aquello en serio fue raro, más que raro, pero ya pensaría en eso después. Primero lo importante, comer algo, después intentaría hablar con Scott, realmente necesitaba contarle a alguien que se vio con su ex, que hablaron como dos personas civilizadas y que el maldito lobo seguía siendo tan sexy como lo recordaba. -¿Por qué tenía que volver?- se dijo sintiendo los recuerdos volver, quizás Derek no estaba tan enterrado en el pasado como supuso.


	5. ¡Nos hundimos!

**Nos hundimos!**

-¡Stiles!- el grito de su padre hizo que saltara de la cama, tras tomar su arma casi sin pensarlo bajó las escaleras dispuesto a disparar al intruso -Baja el arma- dijo Noah al ver aparecer a su hijo en la cocina.

-¿Qué mierda pasó?- fue el comentario de Stiles al ver aquello que causó el grito de su padre.

Noah estaba en medio de la cocina, pero no de pie, estaba atorado en el suelo -Pensé en hacer el desayuno y bueno, estoy aquí, ayúdame a salir antes de que la tierra me devore por completo.

-Claro papá- Stiles lo ayudó a salir para después observar el desastre, Derek lo mencionó una semana antes, cuando tuvo ese problema con la llave de la cocina, pero no creyó que sería tan grave, al menos no para tragarse a su padre una mañana. -¿Quieres que llame a un contratista? Necesitamos arreglar esto...

-No veo otra opción, o seguramente nos hundiremos por completo... ¿cómo no me di cuenta que estaba tan mal? Creí que podía esperar hasta que me retire.

-Papá, a este paso tu jamás vas a retirarte...- Stiles tomó su teléfono dispuesto a llamar a un contratista, entonces se detuvo, solo conocía a uno y había cierta historia sobre ellos que no le interesaba recordar -¿Tienes el número de algún contratista?- decidió preguntar a su padre -¿O quizás un ingeniero estructural...?

-Sí, claro, conozco a un ingeniero estructural muy bueno ¿quieres ir a desayunar? porque no veo forma alguna de poder hacernos el desayuno en esta cocina- propuso Noah

-Dame unos minutos y estoy contigo- fue a su habitación arreglándose para salir, unos jeans, una camiseta, una chaqueta y listo, Bacon Hills comenzaba a volverse frío.

Al bajar se encontró con su padre hablando por teléfono con alguien, supuso que era el ingeniero con quien arreglaría una cita, Stiles recordó que no hace mucho pensaba en que remodelar la cocina sería una buena idea, pero no creyó que el suelo se abriría para facilitarle las cosas.

-El ingeniero viene esta tarde- informó Noah

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Stiles y Noah tomó las llaves de la patrulla.

Stiles volvió cerca del medio día cargado con algunas bolsas de compras, el cumpleaños de Scott se acercaba y decidió comprar los regalos de su amigo, con ayuda de Deaton planeaba una fiesta para su lobo favorito, esperaba que para la fiesta la cocina estuviese lista, porque se ofreció a cocinar toda la comida para los invitados. Tenía experiencia haciendo eso, así festejaban los cumpleaños con sus compañeros del FBI, una reunión, regalos y comida recién hecha.

El Omega pasaba sus días revisando sus antiguos casos, algunos porque resultaba interesante estudiarlos y otros, como el caso Kramer, porque aún eran un misterio para él, aunque jamás se compararía con "La masacre de los glaciares" ese fue el caso que puso al límite su resistencia y al final, decidió tomar un descanso, las pesadillas de lo que observó y vio superaban cualquier cosa que viese antes.

Mike, su compañero de campo seguía en la Agencia y ocasionalmente enviaba correos para animarlo a volver, Stiles no se hallaba listo, necesitaba despejar la mente, alejarse de todo y aferrarse a lo conocido y seguro, como su familia, sus amigos, su hogar...

Alguien llamó a la puerta, el repartidor llegó con su pizza, el chico que no superaría los veintes sonrió entregando el pedido y tras pagarle escuchó como le deseaba un buen día, Stiles cerró la puerta y se dejó caer frente a la TV de la sala buscando algo decente para ver, al final terminó en el canal de noticias enterándose de que el azul se llevaría en esa temporada, entre las rebanadas de pizza y una entrevista a un escritor el tiempo pasó y comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se puso de pie con pesadez abriendo la puerta para encontrarse de frente con un rubio que parecía muy emocionado de estar allí -¿Isaac?- Stiles reconoció a su viejo compañero de escuela y amigo, sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a él en un abrazo.

-Sty cómo te extrañé- dijo Isaac apretando el abrazo y aprovechando su altura lo elevó solo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Isaac, bájame- decía entre risas, algunas cosas no cambian a pesar de los años.

-Me ganó la emoción- fue su disculpa entrando a la casa del Omega.

-A ti siempre te gana la emoción- sonrió -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah, cierto, soy el ingeniero estructural, tu padre me pidió venir a revisar la cocina- Isaac, al igual que lo hiciera Derek días atrás, no esperó a ser conducido por Stiles, él conocía esa casa, pasaron allí mucho tiempo analizando misterios, espantando enemigos y estudiando para los exámenes.

El lobo analizó con cuidado la situación tomándose el tiempo necesario para evaluar la estructura de la casa, al final, con rostro serio y tras robar el último trozo de pizza de la caja informó -Necesitarás a un contratista, permisos de la ciudad, reforzar la cocina y una buena remodelación, el subsuelo tiene problemas...

-¿Es serio?- preguntó Stiles tomando nota de no dejar pizza al alcance del rubio.

-Cuanto antes lo hagas el daño no será tan grave, pero debes hacerlo antes de que las lluvias comiencen, o tendrás problemas mucho más serios.

-¿Se te ocurre quién puede ayudarme con esto?

-Sí, pero no sé si quieras trabajar con él, es el mejor contratista del área... te daré su número si quieres llamarlo, y lo hago solo porque sé que va a ayudarte con esto y hemos trabajado juntos en el pasado- decía Isaac buscando la forma de no herir a Stiles

-Hablas de Derek ¿no?- vio al lobo asentir? -Está bien Isaac, tuve un problema con el fregadero y Cora lo envió, no te preocupes, estoy bien e, irónicamente, él dijo que el suelo de la cocina se hundía, supongo que es bueno en lo que hace y si tu dices que es el mejor, voy a considerarlo -sonrió quitando un peso de encima a su amigo que respiró aliviado.

-Genial no quería ser yo el culpable del reencuentro... oye ¿cómo fue todo en DC?

-Fue bien, tuve todo lo que quería- Stiles quiso sonreír pero el recuerdo de su último caso detuvo sus labios dejando ver una mueca extraña -Tengo un apartamento genial, me han disparado más ocasiones de las que puedo contar y por fin mi capacidad para hacer planes me da de comer- dijo a tono de broma Stiles haciendo sonreír a Isaac -Oye, Deaton y yo estamos planeando una fiesta para Scott por su cumpleaños, estás invitado.

-Claro, casi no lo veo aunque vivimos en el mismo pueblo, envíame los datos y allí estaré, sería bueno reunir a todos, creo que sé donde encontrar a Malía y a Lydia- propuso.

-No suena mal, te enviaré la información de la fiesta- así se despidió del lobo.

Volvió a la sala dejándose caer en el sillón analizando la posibilidad de llamar a Derek Hale o no, entonces recordó algo, su padre era el dueño de la casa, él debería elegir a quién se encargue de la remodelación. Tomó las llaves de su auto y decidió ir a la comisaría para hablarlo con su padre, por lo que dijo Isaac era algo urgente, además de que no podrían usar la cocina en ese estado y necesitaba averiguar que todo esté en orden con la cañería y la conexión del gas.

La luz roja del semáforo impidió su avance lo suficiente para que Cora lo salude desde el otro lado de la calle, él devolvió el saludo animado sin darse por enterado que Derek lo observaba unos metros tras Cora, el verde se puso y avanzó hacia la comisaría donde todo siempre parecía estar en caos. Tan pronto entró se dio de narices con Parrish que lucía distraído -Lo siento- lo escuchó disculparse y Stiles se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa, fue directamente a la oficina de su padre, por suerte lo encontró libre.

-¿Cómo fue todo?- preguntó el Sheriff tras los saludos habituales.

-Nos urge un contratista, es serio, nos hundimos- anunció Stiles dejando caer un barquito de papel en la taza medio vacía de café que su padre tenía sobre el escritorio.

Noah dio un suspiro y con actitud de resignación pronunció -¿Recomendó a alguien?- Stiles asintió y le extendió la tarjeta con los datos de Derek que le dejase Isaac -Supuse que sería él- comentó el Sheriff -Es bueno en su trabajo, dicen que es el mejor, pero, si quieres que busquemos a otro...

-No importa- Noah lo observó dudando por un momento, al final aceptó sus palabras.

-Pediremos que haga un presupuesto- informó el Sheriff -No soy rico y una remodelación no estaba en mis planes.

-Pero en los míos sí, déjame pagar por ella papá, tengo suficiente para permitirme remodelar la cocina sin molestar a los bancos- propuso Stiles.

-Stiles, puede tratarse de más que algunos cientos de dólares, además, debes guardar tu dinero para el futuro, para cuando te cases y quieras comprar una casa, para la universidad de tus hijos...

-Papá, tengo una casa, en realidad un apartamento, y he trabajado por seis años como bestia para tener lo que tengo, déjame hacer esto... Y, sobre los hijos, ¡No tengo novio! ¿Cómo se supone que piense en hijos con un novio inexistente?

-Tienez razón, necesitas un novio y tengo algunos candidatos...

-Papá, por favor, déjame a mí solucionar ese tema, no hay nada más triste y patético que tú padre arregle tus citas- Stiles lucía cómo un niño avergonzado por las acciones de su padre, cosa que hizo a Noah detener sus planes de casamentera.

-Necesitas salir más, conocer personas... Llevas más de una semana en el pueblo y apenas sales a visitar a Scott y al supermercado, haz algo más con tu vida, ve a un bar, coquetea con las personas... ¡Ya sé! ¿Podrías salir con Isaac? Escuché que está soltero y sin compromisos- propuso.

-No papá, no saldré con Isaac.

-¿Es porque es un beta?

-No, no tengo problema con eso, pero Isaac jamás será para mí, créeme, hay más historia allí de la que te imaginas, solo no intentes arreglar una cita y el que no quiera salir es porque necesito tiempo para mí.

-¿Un caso? Por eso regresaste a Bacon Hills, tuviste un caso difícil- concluyó Noah por la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de si hijo.

-No fue solo un '_caso difícil'_ fue el peor de toda mi carrera, nada me preparó para ello- dijo serio.

-Nada nos prepara para este trabajo Stiles- habló Noah comprensivo -Absolutamente nada.

La conversación con su padre lo dejó pensativo, de regreso a casa su mente regresaba a Montana y al caso de los glaciares, todo cuanto hicieron, lo que vieron, lo que sintieron, aquel caso no tenía nada de habitual, una manada entera de hombres lobo masacrada para llevar a cabo un ritual de una secta de cazadores.

Estacionó en el supermercado tomando un carrito por costumbre, avanzó entre los pasillos tomando algunas cosas aunque su atención estaba puesta en los recuerdos de su tiempo en el FBI, quizás si estaba metiendo la cabeza en la tierra, como dijo Michael cuando le dijo que se marcharía un tiempo. Pero necesitaba meter la cabeza, sentir que aún era una persona y no un robot que ha perdido toda sensibilidad a todo cuanto sus ojos ven gracias al trabajo.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el área de licores y pensó que no le vendría mal una cerveza, aunque, al final, se decidió por un whisky, se dirigió a la caja cuando sus ojos repararon en algo que heló su sangre. En exhibición y como salido de su peor pesadilla, apareció un libro cuyo título era "El misterio de los glaciares: El caso que puso al FBI de rodillas" el autor era un periodista conocido por su tendencia al amarillismo y las mentiras. Aquel libro pondría en problemas a la Agencia y a todo el equipo que trabajó en el caso.

-Hijo de perra- gruñó Stiles y, aún en contra de lo que creía correcto, tomó el libro y lo compró.

Ya en casa y con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, leyó las primeras páginas encontrándonse con lo que temía, mentiras sobre el caso.

_Los agente llegaron a la escena del crimen cubiertos de la autoridad que solo el FBI puede tener, observaron todo y sacaron a las autoridades locales del caso llamándolos incapaces de resolverlo, cosa que ellos tampoco pudieron, ante los ojos que este humilde periodista, la prepotencia de los agentes involucrados y su equipo puso una bala en el cráneo de este caso desde el inicio, ¿Por qué no colaborar con las autoridades locales? ¿Acaso buscan encubrir este asunto? ¿Tenía el gobierno federal interés particular sobre este caso? Los Agente guardaban silencio ante estas interrogantes, D fumaba de vez en vez y S no demostraba interés..._

Stiles dio un grito que resonó por toda la casa, recordaba con vívida claridad aquel caso, cada detalle, cada acción... Jamás actuaron o hicieron nada de lo que ese imbécil decía en su libro, lo único cierto era el hecho de sacar a las autoridades locales, decisión que tomaron porque sospechaban de un posible encubrimiento.

No podía permitir que un idiota con hambre de fama destruyese lo poco que tenían sobre ese caso, sin pensarlo mucho escribió un correo electrónico a la Agencia.

Derek peleaba con el carpintero que tenía a su cargo las puertas de la casa en que trabaja cuando Noah llamó -Sheriff ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo cuando identificó a Noah.

-El suelo de mi cocina tiene problemas y también la casa ¿Puedes venir por la noche y hacer un presupuesto?- Esperaba esa llamada desde que, Isaac habló sobre los problemas en la casa Stilinski, sabía que lo llamarían para el presupuesto, era normal, las familias siempre llaman a uno, dos o más contratistas y eligen la mejor opción.

-Por supuesto Sheriff, pasaré cerca de las ocho y haré un presupuesto de los daños.

-Te esperamos entonces- dijo Noah y la llamada terminó.

Derek sabía que Stiles seguía en la ciudad, y de cierta forma, eso lo inquietaba, a pesar de los años, Stiles siempre sería especial para él, y por como terminaron las cosas entre ellos dos, sabía que no existía oportunidad de retomar aquel viejo romance, era tarde y era consciente de que lo arruinó de la peor forma posible.

Las luces de la casa Stilinski se hallaban encendidas y el auto de Scott aparcado frente a ella, hacía mucho que no veía al Alpha, su relación se volvió tensa después de lo que pasó con Stiles, de hecho, casi toda la manada le dio la espalda, solo Malía le dirigía ocasionalmente la palabra por el hecho de ser familia y todo eso. Quizás su hermana tampoco hablaría con él si supiera lo que hizo a Stiles, pero nunca pudo contarle sobre esa parte de su pasado, ella estaba lejos cuando sucedió y lo mejor era mantenerla al margen.

Bajó del auto y se encaminó hasta la puerta a la que llamó tras tomar aire, sería incómodo ver a Scott y a Stiles, fue éste último quien abrió la puerta, no tenía buen aspecto, el cabello revuelto y el ceño fruncido, hablaba con alguien por teléfono que parecía decirle algo que estaba poniéndolo de verdadero mal humor. Lo invitó a pasar apartándose de la puerta sin dejar de atender la llamada, así que se dirigió a la cocina donde posiblemente el Sheriff o el mismo Stiles previamente cerraron el paso con cinta amarilla que anunciaba "Escena del crimen" al acercarse un poco más, pudo ver el logo del FBI en ella, así supo que era asunto de Stilinski hijo.

Scott apareció por el pasillo con una sonrisa que se borró al ver a Derek, el ambiente era tenso, pero el lobo mayor decidió no decir nada y dedicarse a su trabajo, pasó la cinta y encendió la luz, entonces el desastre apareció ante sus ojos, el suelo se abrió dejando ver madera podrida y los cimientos de la casa. Isaac le dio los pormenores del asunto, su opinión como ingeniero estructural y lo que consideraba debería hacerse para sacarlos del peligro en el que estaban.

Derek examinó todo a consciencia, tomando notas de todo y fotografías, se hallaba tan concentrado que no se enteró cuando Stiles también se coló en el interior de la cocina para verlo trabajar -Papá se hundió hasta la cintura- lo escuchó decir con un tono más relajado del que le escuchara emplear en su llamada telefónica.

-Tuvo suerte, tenemos mucha humedad- señaló con un puntero láser el claro desgaste de la madera podrida -no me sorprendería que tengamos un problema de asbesto o moho negro- informó.

-Tengo algunas otras peticiones que quiero agregar a la lista que te dio papá- dijo Stiles tras analizar las palabras de Derek -con todo el problema estructural y ya que vamos a tener esta parte de la casa inhabitable, pensaba que podemos aprovechar y tirar las paredes para tener un concepto abierto en toda la planta baja... también quisiera agregar al proyecto los baños y básicamente cualquier cosa que esté pasada de moda- comentó con sencillez mientras Derek anotaba las peticiones de su cliente -¿Cuándo crees que puedas tener el presupuesto?

-Primero necesito ver el resto de la casa, lo que quieres agregar a la lista y hablar de qué estilo te gustaría, el material... todas esas cosas suman al presupuesto final- Derek observaba con disimulo a Stiles, a pesar de la leve línea que aún se dibujaba en su frente, tenía un aspecto precioso, seguía tanto o más guapo de lo que recordaba.

-Sígueme- Stiles le dio un recorrido por las habitaciones que pensaba añadir a las reformas, cuando terminaron Derek tenía mucho en qué trabajar, Stiles sabía exactamente qué quería y eso era bueno y malo a la vez, sería bueno si el presupuesto se adaptaba a sus exigencias, de lo contrario se llevaría una tremenda decepción.

-Llamaré a tu padre mañana para darle el presupuesto- mencionó cuando terminó de revisar todo y darse una idea general de lo que implicaba tomar ese trabajo -también tendrán tiempo de pedir otras opiniones y ver con quien se hallan más cómodos- añadió.

-¿Cuándo podrías empezar con las reformas? esto tiene que tener un poco de prisa, no podemos quedarnos sin cocina por mucho tiempo- comentó Stiles cuando Derek planeaba irse.

-La próxima semana- dijo tras pensarlo -siempre que nos autoricen los permisos para realizar la reformas y no tengamos inconvenientes.

-Bien, envíame a mí el presupuesto, no quiero cargar a papá de más temas de los que tiene con el trabajo- pidió Stiles abriendo la puerta a Derek, recibió como respuesta una sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza, gesto que hizo verse terriblemente guapo al lobo.

-Debo aceptar que sigue siendo un maldito seductor- confesó Stiles a Scott tan pronto el contratista se marchó.

-También es el hijo de perra que te rompió el corazón- añadió con acidez su amigo y Stiles suspiró, su hermano tenía razón.

-El tema aquí es avanzar y que mi cocina pueda usarse otra vez- Stiles tomó su teléfono para ordenarse la cena -¿Quieres comida china?- preguntó a Scott y el asintió.

-Entonces ¿Qué querías consultarme?- preguntó el Alpha volviendo al tema que atendían antes de la llegada de Derek y la llamada del FBI a Stiles.

-¿Cómo matarías a una manada de siete lobos sin dejar rastro?- Stiles fue directo haciendo que Scott lo viese como si se tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Qué mierda Stiles? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Necesito resolver un caso y jamás supe como responder a esa pregunta, necesito una opinión fresca, Michael y yo no pensamos con claridad ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Lamentablemente no se me ocurre nada, pero creo que Peter podría ayudarnos ¿quieres que hablemos con él? aunque de momento está de viaje y solo se comunica con Derek- Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de ironía ¿cuánto más debería toparse con los Hale en su vida? No, no con los Hale, con Derek Hale, su ex novio que rompió su corazón, quien posiblemente reforme su casa y de paso, el maldito Alpha más sexy de todo Bacon Hills.

* * *

****************  
**¡Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo! Espero que les gustase y recuerden votar y dejar su valioso comentario, además de visitar mis otros trabajos Omegaverse de otros fandoms ¡Nos vemos en siguiente capítulo!**  
❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
